The Sidemen Experience
"KSI, Harry, Ethan, Vik, Tobi, Simon and Josh compete to see who is the ultimate Sideman. Comedy Central put the Sidemen through their paces as Deji and Lucy Collett face them with some truly horrific gaming challenges." :-Comedy Central's description of The Sidemen Experience The Sidemen Experience was a web video series shown on the official website for Comedy Central UK that, as its name implies, feature the Sidemen. The five-episode miniseries was published in October 2014, and was presented by Deji Olatunji and Lucy Collett. The series was produced at Twelfth Man in London. In this series, the Sidemen compete against one another to determine who is the Ultimate Sideman. Episodes and challenges :Warning: This section contains spoilers. Episode 1: "KSI Sets Mouth on Fire" (Chilli Chump Challenge) :"KSI and the Sidemen take the Chilli Chump Challenge. But can their mouths take the heat?" This is first challenge played in the series. The Sidemen eat bird's eye chilli peppers, which can range anywhere from 100,000 to 225,000 Scoville heat units and are, according to Lucy, "shitting hot". The Sideman who goes for a glass of a cooling yogurt drink first is eliminated. After eating two bird's eye chilli peppers, KSI, who was moving in his seat a lot throughout the challenge, was the first to get up from his seat and take a drink. He was then followed by Harry, Simon, Josh, and Ethan. As Vik and Tobi were still seated after their third peppers, their next peppers were going to be Scotch Bonnets, which can range from 100,000 to 350,000 Scoville units. Upon seeing one of the yellow-orange peppers, Vik decided he had enough and went for a drink, leaving Tobi the winner, who was rewarded with a sundae. Episode 2: "Wroetoshaw gets Waxed" (Boardwax) :"KSI is eliminated, but can Harry, Ethan, Vik, Tobi, Simon and Josh complete skateboarding game ''OlliOlli without falling off and risking a full leg wax?"'' This is the second challenge played in the series and the only challenge eliminating two Sidemen. Each of the Sidemen barring the eliminated KSI take turns playing OlliOlli with a waxing strip on their legs. Should any of them crash their skater, Lucy will rip them off, as demonstrated by ripping off a strip on KSI's left leg. The two Sidemen with the worst scores are eliminated. Harry was the first to play, but he played terribly overall. He got only 284 points and crashed just at the finish. He was promptly waxed. Tobi played second and got 2,616 points in his run; this would be the best performance out of the Sidemen. Josh played third; he was mostly sloppy and got 590 points. Vik, whose legs were especially hairy, played fourth and got 848 points. Ethan played fifth and had the worst performance overall, getting just 265 points before crashing on a set of stairs. He was then waxed by Deji, who pulled the strip off somewhat slowly, which didn't cause much hair to come off. Simon was the last to play, and was reminded of the scores to beat. Upon doing his first trick, Simon did a perfect backside 360 shove-it that gave him 973, instantly saving him from elimination. He proceeded to score 2,200 points total before crashing on stairs after grinding a row of dumpsters, thus earning him a waxing by Lucy. Ethan and Harry were eliminated and were given full leg waxings as punishment. Episode 3: "Drinking the Bastard Blender" (Bastard Blender) :"Josh and Tobi compete at ''Trials Fusion, with a milkshake for the loser. Only this milkshake has been blended by KSI, Harry, Ethan, Vik and Simon using the nastiest foods they can find!"'' This is third challenge played in the series and is treated as a semifinal round, where the winner moves on to the final round and the loser is eliminated. The competing Sidemen, Josh and Tobi, play multiplayer races in Trials Fusion, with the twist being that every time a Sideman faults and loses a point, they have a nasty ingredient added to their blended milkshakes. At the end of each race, the loser will a get a "special" ingredient added to their drinks, then get their drinks blended. KSI, Simon and Vik added ingredients for Josh while Harry and Ethan added ingredients for Tobi. In the first race, Tobi defeated Josh with one point lost between them during the race. During the race, garlic was added to Tobi's drink while Josh's drink had Monster Munch added. For losing, Josh's drink received an uncooked hot dog with KSI putting it in his mouth first. In the second race, Tobi lost two points but finished the race first while Josh lost one point, making it a tie. However, it was decided that Josh won based on losing less points, so Tobi got blue cheese added to his drink along with two other ingredients, one of which was cubes of Spam. Josh received a Brussels sprout for his drink. In the third race, Tobi faulted twice while Josh, despite finishing second again, finished cleanly. Maltesers and a pickled egg were among the three ingredients added in Tobi's drink for this round. In the final race, which they entered tied in points, Tobi faulted three times and Josh won the race cleanly, with Tobi having four ingredients added to his drink. Thus, Tobi was eliminated and had to drink his drink, while Josh moved on to the next round without having to drink his drink. Tobi was cheered however for managing to down the whole glass of his drink. Episode 4: "Miniminter Makes the Best Prank Call Ever" (Takeaway Taxi Twats) :"KSI, Harry, Ethan, Tobi and Josh force Simon and Vik to make the weirdest pranks calls ever... all while sucking on helium." This is the fourth challenge played in the series and is the other semifinal round. Simon and Vik must make prank calls to genuine restaurants and taxi companies all while sucking on helium. They must read from cards various unusual or strange takeout items, passenger requests, and deliveries to addresses. Whoever gets hung up on first loses, although technically is whoever gets through the most cards before they are hung up on wins. Simon came up first and called a taxi company to be taken to Thorpe Park from his mother's house, which is supposedly Wentworth Station as she is supposedly a tramp, then switched to saying that he is at the call receiver's mother's house. He received fifteen points before the call receiver hung up in anger. Vik came up next calling a restaurant ordering a not-too-hot lamb faal and a prawn curry (without curry sauce or prawns) to be delivered at Hogwarts. Vik managed to go through all seventeen cards, thus earning himself the win. Simon was punished by wearing a white bodysuit and then having the other Sidemen cover him in whipped cream and eggs and drawing penises on his suit. Then a picture of him being mocked by the others was taken, and he had to upload it online as his new profile picture. Episode 5: "The Final: Paint Ball FIFA" (Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!) :"It's the final, and it's a ''FIFA showdown between Josh and Vik. The winner gets the championship, while one of the losers - KSI, Harry, Ethan, Tobi or Simon - will face a fistful of paintballs depending on the result."'' This is the final challenge played in the series. Josh and Vik face off against one another in FIFA 15. In addition, each time the ball changes possession, the eliminated Sidemen will be passing around protective paintball gear hot potato-style. When the game is over, the winner will be crowned as the Ultimate Sideman and will gets to fire a paintball gun at whoever was holding the paintball gear last. Both Josh and Vik played as Real Madrid C.F.; Vik's team wearing red and Josh's team wearing white. The game was played in a shorter-than-standard time length. The game was mostly scoreless until Josh scored a goal in overtime. By the end of the match, Josh defeated Vik 1-0 and Simon was the last to hold the gear. Afterwards, with everyone on the set wearing protective gear, Josh shot at Simon with the paintball gun until another person on the set declared that Simon's punishment was done. Then after that, Lucy awarded Josh a trophy with handles styled after a third-party variant of the Nintendo GameCube controller, calling him the winner of The Sidemen Experience 2014, which suggested that the show may return for another series (season) in 2015. Episode Table Bonus videos There have been some additional videos released under The Sidemen Experience on the Comedy Central UK website that are not episodes. Trivia * The intro for The Sidemen Experience includes a clip of Simon, Ethan and Josh together, followed by a clip of Vik, KSI, Harry and Tobi together, referencing the Zentorno and Adder Gangs. * All the video games played were on PlayStation 4, an oddity for the group at the time as they played on Xbox One almost exclusively back then. * The second episode's title was misspelled; Harry's online name "Wroetoshaw" appeared as "Wroteshaw" in the title. * The video thumbnails for episodes 2, 3, and 5 on the series' page spoil who loses the episode, as the losers are shown receiving their punishments. * For unknown reasons, the first three episodes and the bonus videos have been removed from the website around October 2015. The videos were later restored as of January 2016. External links * Series page Category:Events